Everybody Hates Elmo: Second Helping
Everybody Hates Elmo: Second Helping is a series that is the sequel to Everybody Hates Elmo. The cast from the original series is back for this one. Also like the original series, it lasted only 2 seasons and was followed by a movie. A third series is currently airing. Characters Main *Elmo: the most hated Muppet in the universe who usually dies in a gruesome way. *Flapjack: an irritating sailor child who has a love for ADVENTURE!!!!!. He is Elmo's best friend. *Olimar: a pathetic space midget who's only friends (other than Elmo and Flap) are dildo shaped creatures named Pikmin. *Chowder: the fat purple bastard who loves food and annoying Schnitzel! *Rainbow Dash: an awesome Pegasus pony who's fast speed and rainbow colors cause Elmo and his pals to have seizures. *Applejack: a Southern pony who supplies apples to Chowder. She hangs with Rainbow Dash. *Chris Chan the infamous manchild and creator of the atrocious webcomic Sonichu. He wants to rape both Rainbow Dash and Applejack to lose his virginity. *Knifehead: a frightening Kaiju who enjoys terrifying Elmo and his pals. Minor *Olaf the Snowman: a derpy looking snowman who hangs out with Elmo and his pals. He appears in winter-themed episodes. *Drew Pickles: The gayest man in the universe and leader of the Barney Bunch. He is a good butt-buddy of Elmo's. *Ronald McDonald: An INSANE, somewhat pedophilic Japanese-American clown who has a rivalry with Elmo. *Grimace: A living, purple testicle who is Ronald's best friend and has a rivalry with Elmo. *Yoshi: An awesome dinosaur who also has a rivalry with Elmo. Episodes Season 1 Pilot: "The Seizures Continue!" Summary: Elmo and his pals gather some strobe lights and have a seizure in the name of retardedness. 1st appearance of Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder. Episode 1: "Electric Soldier Elmo" Summary: Elmo's gang watches the banned Pokemon episode Electric Soldier Porygon so they can have a seizure, but someone is watching them. Guest appearance by Porygon. Episode 2: "Rainbow Flash" Summary: A certain pony tries to avoid Elmo and his friends. 1st appearance of Rainbow Dash. Episode 3: "Chris Comes Back" 'Summary: The most infamous manchild returns to lose his hated virginity, and Elmo and the gang help him out. 1st apperance of Chris Chan. Episode 4: '"Apples to Apples" 'Summary: Another certain pony makes her return (hint: she has apples!). 1st apperance of Applejack. Episode 5: '"Chris Chan, Can You Spare a Dime?" Summary: Chris accidentally burns his house down, forcing him to stay at Elmo's crowded apartment until renovations begin. Plenty of retarded shenanigans ensue! Episode 6: "Chris in the Big House" Summary: After getting arrested for macing a GameStop employee, Chris Chan is sent to jail. Elmo and his pals soon try to get Chris out in many stupid and nonsensical ways. Episode 7: "Sonichu Boom!" Summary: Elmo and pals want a Sonichu version of Sonic Boom, but considering Chris' dislike of Sonic's arms being blue, it might not happen anytime soon. Episode 8: "Knifehead Strikes Back!" Summary: A vicious Kaiju returns to cause trouble for Elmo and pals. 1st appearance of Knifehead. Episode 9: "Are Your Bodies Ready?" Summary: Elmo, Flapjack, and Olimar sign up for an excruciating exercise program, while Chowder tries to find Applejack so he can get a pie from her. Guest appearance by Wii Fit Trainer and Reggie Fils-Aime. Episode 10: "JAPAN SEIZURE TIME!" Summary: Elmo wins a scratch-off contest to Japan, where he and his pals receive seizures from the flashing bright lights. Guest appearance by Godzilla and the cast of Lucky Star and Azumanga Daioh. Episode 11: "Elmo in Equestria" Summary: Elmo and the gang arrive in the magical land of Equestria (much to Olimar's dismay), with Knifehead not far behind. Meanwhile, Chris tries to score with Dashie and Jackie. Episode 12: "Fuzzy Balls" Summary: The gayest man in the world drops by for a swell time with Elmo! 1st appearance by Drew Pickles. Episode 13: "It's Snow Fun Now!" Summary: A massive snowstorm hits the area, causing an old friend of Elmo's to show up. Guest appearance by Olaf the Snowman. Episode 14: "Island Seizure" Summary: Elmo and company end up on Yoshi's Island and try to capture it, but you know who is not amused. 1st appearance of Yoshi and guest appearance by Shy Guy, Kamek, and Birdo. Episode 15: "Elmo's INSANITY Test" Summary: Our "hero" visits Ronald McDonald Hell to do some random antics, but little does he know that a certain testicluar being is watching. 1st appearance of Grimace and guest appearance by the Soviet Ronalds and the Season 1 finale. Season 2 ﻿Episode 16: "Attack of the Elmo-Bots!" Summary: After being sucked into a reformed Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, Elmo decides to create an army of robotic Elmos. Guest appearance by SpongeBob, the Nicktoons, and the Toybots. Episode 17: "Banned from McDonalds" 'Summary: Chris Chan is banned from McDonalds for trying to bang Rainbow Dash and Applejack while they were eating, so Elmo and the gang try to uplift his ban. Failure ensues, to say the least. Episode 18: '"Chowder's Food-Eating Contest" Summary: Chowder challenges Wario and Donkey Kong to another food-eating contest, but is easily ousted by the two fat omnivores. Episode 19: "Jelmo Returns" Summary: Elmo's blue cousin comes to visit the boys while they're staying at Elmo's apartment. Guest appearance by Jelmo. Episode 20: "Oh, Canada!" Summary: Elmo's gang heads to the Great White North for a vacation, while Chris stays behind and tries to catch Dash and AJ. Plenty of retarded shenanigans ensue. Episode 21: "Elmo's Party" Summary: Upon returning from Canada, Elmo and company decide to throw a retarded party, only to realize they're being stalked. Meanwhile, Chris gets into trouble with the Canadian police. Guest appearance by Pinkamena Diane Pie. Episode 22: "Captain Elmo: Tickle Tracker" Summary: Elmo manages to get a copy of Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, and after playing the game for a few minutes, takes a smelly dump on it. Guest appearance by Captain Toad and Toadette. Episode 23: "Return of Knifehead" Summary: Knifehead appears to cause more chaos for our "heroes", while Chris tries to get lucky with Rainbow Dash and Applejack yet again. Return of Knifehead. Episode 24: '"Hocotate Got Ate! Part 1" '''Summary: Realizing that no one likes them on Earth (other than Chris), Elmo and the gang decide to go to Olimar's home planet of Hocotate, only to discover that it's been eaten by Princess Luna! Part 1 of the series finale and 1st appearance of Luna. Episode 25: '"Hocotate Got Ate! Part 2" '''Summary: Elmo and the gang try to save Hocotate (which was eaten by Luna), but fail miserably because the planet has been partly digested. With so much failure on their hands, they head back to Earth (but not before Luna blasts them with some magic, causing a SeIzUrE!). Part 2 of the series finale and setup for the movie. Category:TV Shows Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Everybody Hates Elmo